Barcodes are used in a wide variety of applications, for example inventory control, automated reordering, point of sale transactions, employee tracking, etc. In some applications, the use of one dimensional barcodes such as linear or UPC barcodes has yielded to the use of two dimensional (2D) codes such as quick response (QR) codes, for example because of their larger data capacity. Further, 2D codes can be used in direct marketing and information dissemination campaigns. In an example of a particular use, a target user such as a potential customer can scan a 2D code using a web-enabled device such as a smartphone or tablet device to obtain information from a product- or company-specific webpage.
Improving user target user awareness of, and response to, campaigns such as information distribution or marketing campaigns such as direct marketing campaigns is an ongoing goal of educators, advertisers, and marketers.